Zig Zag
by Dark Roz
Summary: Tu es toujours zig quand je pense que tu vas être zag. Et je… j'adore ça chez toi. 3.03, ou comment cette scène aurait vraiment dû se passer… Ficlet, Klaine.


**Note de l'auteure : **Coucou ! ^^

Petit sondage : qui n'a pas été ne serait-ce qu'un peu déçu par la fin de la scène de bouquet (épisode 3.03, 20min35) ?

Et bien moi oui, je l'ai trouvée tellement frustrante que j'ai voulu la réécrire à ma façon. C'est ma première fic publiée - dont je suis l'auteur, et non pas la traductrice. J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

**/!\ Attention spoiler :** cette fic contient un passage de l'épisode susmentionné, vous êtes prévenus.

**Disclaimer :** La série de Glee est à Ryan Murphy et le début du dialogue vient des sous-titres « Synced by YesCool ». Donc à part la fin de cette fic, rien ne m'appartient ! Pas même Kurt… :'( ***part se suicider* **

***Conscience de moi* :** Mais non patate ! Si tu te suicides, qui va poster cette fic ? Eh ! Pose cette photo de Chris Colfer, dou-ce-ment… Tu sais, t'arriveras pas à te trancher les veines avec ! Mais c'est qu'elle essaye quand même, cette débile ! Reviens, il y a du Klaine dans ta fic, t'as oublié ?

***moi dé-suicidée* :** Du Klaine ? J'arrive tout de suite !

^^' Pardon pour ce petit délire, voici la fic. Bonne lecture =D

* * *

><p>Kurt monta les escaliers à toute vitesse dès qu'il y aperçut Blaine.<p>

« Le casting sera annoncé vendredi » annonça-t-il une fois à sa hauteur. « Tu es nerveux ? »

« Un peu. » admit Blaine. « J'essaie de ne pas y penser. »

« Je ne le serais pas à ta place. Ma taupe dans l'équipe de casting dit qu'il n'y a qu'un acteur qu'ils envisagent sérieusement pour le rôle de Tony », déclara le jeune homme d'une traite. « Et ses initiales sont B. A. »

Blaine secoua la tête, son visage s'illuminant d'un sourire quand soudain, son petit-ami lui tendit le bouquet de roses jaunes et rouges qu'il cachait dans son dos.

« Kurt, elles sont magnifiques », dit-il surpris. « Mais elles sont pour quoi ? »

« Tu as tué à ton audition, Blaine. Si quelqu'un d'autre a Tony, moi compris, la colère de Sondheim tomberait sur William McKinley comme une pluie de sauterelles venues de Broadway » débita Kurt, faisant rire Blaine à ses dernières paroles. « Ça c'est pour… _te_ féliciter. »

« Tu es toujours _zig_ quand je pense que tu vas être _zag » _constata tendrement le _futur_ _Tony_ tandis qu'il descendait le peu de marches qui les séparaient encore, faisant distraitement tourner le bouquet. « Et je… j'adore ça chez toi. »

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres, et le regard intense du brun ne laissait aucun doute sur ce dont il avait envie. Mais il vit Kurt regarder légèrement à sa droite, où les élèves défilaient le long de l'escalier. Revenu sur Terre, il se recula à une distance _correcte_ et se contenta de lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule avec un regard d'excuse.

« C'est pas grave, je comprends », le rassura Kurt. « Tu viens juste d'arriver, ça ne t'aiderait pas à t'intégrer », ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux pour cacher sa tristesse.

« Kurt », l'appela Blaine en soulevant son menton. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi. Je me fiche de m'intégrer. »

« Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu avais testé tous les parfums de slushie sous forme de shampoing », tenta de plaisanter Kurt.

« Oh, ne crois pas ça », fit Blaine en entrant dans son jeu. « Je suis sûr que la myrtille m'irait très bien au teint. »

Kurt partit d'un rire franc qui sonna comme une mélodie aux oreilles de Blaine tant il s'était fait rare ces derniers temps.

« Mais si ça t'indiffère à ce point », reprit Kurt quand son hilarité fut calmée, « pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas embrassé ? »

« Parce… attends, ça ne te fais pas peur, après tout ce qu'on t'a fait ici ? Si je ne t'ai pas embrassé, c'est uniquement parce que je croyais que c'était toi qui ne le voulais pas… »

« Vraiment ? », sourit Kurt alors que ses traits s'illuminaient. « Dans ce cas, il faut que je te montre à quel point je n'ai pas envie de t'embrasser… »

Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent, leurs visages se rapprochèrent…

« Kurt, es-tu sûr de… »

Blaine ne finit jamais cette phrase.

Et là, au milieu de cet escalier du lycée Wiliam McKinley, deux garçons s'embrassaient à la vue de tous les lycéens.

Ils s'embrassaient parce que si tous les couples hétéros n'avaient aucune honte à le faire, pourquoi eux se gêneraient ?

Ils s'embrassaient tout simplement parce qu'ils en avaient envie, et quand on est jeune, on a le droit de faire ce dont on a envie.

Ils s'embrassaient parce qu'ils savaient qu'ensemble, ils seraient assez forts pour affronter l'hostilité qui résulterait, à coup sûr, de cet acte de rébellion qui aurait dû ne rester qu'une marque d'amour.

Car oui, et c'est là le plus important, ils s'embrassaient parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Et ça, ni les insultes, ni les slushies, ni les regards et les moqueries, ni même l'attroupement d'élèves ébahis qui bouchait l'escalier, ne pourraient jamais le leur enlever.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous avez aimédétesté/envie de me frapper ? **_**Reviewez**_** please, vos avis comptent beaucoup pour moi. **

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère à bientôt ! )**


End file.
